1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to hair curling devices and more particularly to those devices which produce curls in the hair of the user and which can be removed subsequent to the wrapping of the hair but prior to the formation of the curl. 2. Prior Art
The prior art discloses a number of devices which are used as hair styling apparatus or curlers. One of the devices disclosed by the prior art seeks to produce spiral or cascade style curls wherein the hair spirals or curls in a diminishing diameter. This device provides a roller having a slot extending axially through a wall thereof with the slot opening at one end of the roller. The slot extends for substantially the full length of the roller, terminating short of the opposite roller end. The slotted roller is provided with a set of similarly slotted rollers of graduated diameters so that the roller can be arranged concentrically with the rolled hair lying in annular spaces intermediate the different diameter of rollers. The difficulty and inadequacies inherent in this structure are obvious. Because a plurality of rollers are needed, use thereof is cumbersome as well as substantially increasing the expense thereof to the user. In addition, the roller remains in place during the drying process resulting in substantial discomfort to the user.
Another hair curler disclosed by the prior art is primarily utilized for the formation of ringlets. This device employs a totally cylindrical body which is provided with diametrically opposed slots which extend the entire length thereof along the outside surface. These slots are connected for approximately half their length by a diametral slot for the insertion of a hairpin preliminary to removal of the curler. A second and narrower diametral slot extends perpendicular to the first diametral slot and has a widely tapering mouth for catching the hair in order to start the curl. In the use of this device for the formation of curls, the hair is wrapped about the outer circumference of the cylindrical body with the hairpin being disposed through the slot which extends longitudinally along the outer circumference of the body. One arm of the pin is disposed in the slot beneath the curled hair, the gripping arm of the pin being disposed along the top of the curled hair. The inadequicies inherent to this structure are derived from the rigid constructions which would preclude removal of the curler without disrupting the placement of the hair which has been disposed about the cylindrical body. Since it is absolutely necessary that the radially directed force imposed upon the curled hair from the interior thereof be variable to permit easy removal thereof, the rigid construction would preclude satisfaction of this objective.
The present invention substantially resolves the inadequacies inherent in the devices disclosed by the prior art. A substantially cylindrical base depends into a plurality of uniformly projecting extension members. The diameter of the extension members at the terminus thereof is smaller than the cylindrical base to provide for a tapered construction along the longitudinal axis of the curler. Each extension member is separated from adjacent members by a uniform interval which terminates in the vicnity of the cylindrical base. Strengthening ribs lie along the interior surface of each of the extension members, the strengthening ribs terminating substantially adjacent the end of the cylindrical base. By providing a flexible surface of the extension members with sufficient strength, the radially directed force emanating from the extension members will support and form a uniform cylindrical curl while simultaneously providing the flexibility necessary to remove the curler from the wrapped curl after a hairpin or bobby pin is inserted in place. Use of the present invention requires only a single unit to form a full set of curls. In addition, the drying time of curled hair is substantially reduced since the present invention curling apparatus is removed prior to drying thereby eliminating a restriction to the flow of air.